King Oxymoron Darkky
King Oxymoron, or 'Oxy' is the ruler of the Quasar Kingdom, and is one of Lupis' current fursonas. Personality Oxy is very excitable, happy-go-lucky, and carefree. He is usually cheerful despite being beat up a lot of the time. He tends to be rather curious, but unaware of his surroundings, which often leads to him getting into trouble. He has a bit of a short attention span. He isn't great at taking hints.He is a bit power-hungry, due to the incident of the coronation day. Oxy loves kids, despite not being very good with them, and enjoys talking to Poppy. Appearance Oxy is a green canid with standard "Darkky" stitches and yellow hair. His underbelly is a lighter green color, which runs along the bottom half of his face and tail as well. He has a dark circle around his left eye, and his ears are slightly nicked. His eyes are orange with yellow pupils, which match the color of his patches. He is often seen wearing a gold, gem-studded collar, and optionally a crown. He is 25 years old. Backstory Oxy was the heir to the throne of the Quasar/Galaxy Kingdom. He was raised by two loving parents and had prepared to become king his whole life. On the day of his coronation, however, he was kidnapped by an unknown Darkky (secretly Poppy) and taken to a dark chamber. He met Poppy, who healed his wounds, and accidentally turned him into a Darkky in the process. Due to this, it is possible Poppy has some connections to Darkky. After waiting for so long for someone to find him, Oxy thought his parents did not want to rescue him, which damaged him mentally. Poppy eventually helped him escape. Little did he know, his parents did all they could to find and save him, and died in the process, which is why they never were able to rescue their son. The Quasar Kingdom was overrun by a Russian communist by the name of Tsar Alek. The Tsar ended up just using the kingdom for his military base, and hid his food there. Oxy tricked Alek's followers into thinking that he had been keeping the food from them, and ran Alek out. Finally, Oxy gained the rights to his kingdom. Under his rule, the citizens are overworked and ragged. There are no schools because he does not believe in them. King K, the ruler of a neighbouring kingdom, tries to help King Oxy but Oxy has sworn him his enemy and thinks that King K is trying to destroy him. It is stated that he will die in his story, but will later be revived by an unknown character. Trivia *Oxy has five children. Paper, Pen, Canvas, Crayon, and Ink. *His significant other is Queen Paint. *He also had four additional children designed by Please-Be-Careful, but were never stated to be canon. *Oxy had a game, but it was cancelled due to Lupis' computer crashing and losing all the data. *In Oxy's original Backstory, Three robed canines sent by Tsar Alek snuck into Oxy's room on the day he was to be crowned king. They pretended to be royal guards protecting Oxy while he got ready. When Oxy was about to leave, The canines attacked and sacked Oxy, fleeing from the scene. They tried to convince him to join their kingdom, but when he refused they locked him away in a dungeon. The rest of the story remained the same, besides Poppy who was added in. Gallery c894101_f5ca0ac5ebd36085df7e52a219714079.png cnnj_0tuaaao7us__1__by_meritferret-daa009a.jpg|Young Oxy get_thee_away_by_lupisvulpes-d8zp7s7.png king_oxy_by_meritferret-d9wh5lf.png king_oxy_by_meritferret-dadddko.png oxy_and_plush_by_meritferret-daa002y.png 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Oxy with other characters voiced by Chaoticcanineculture creepy oxy.gif mr oxy.gif King K OXy.gif|King Oxy and King K Sad Oxy.png poxy_by_lupisvulpes.png but_i_like_being_single_by_lupisvulpes-d63tmec.png the_quasar_kingdom_by_lupisvulpes-d5x8o73.png stop_the_peace__and_keep_the_violence_by_lupisvulpes-d5wjyvu.jpg Oxy.gif CFVuLCKWgAEbEOm.jpg tumblr_no0qlls0Gz1siz4qdo1_1280.png 11077853_806207519427995_6881801176662988078_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Oxy's Story Category:Darkky Category:Middle Ground Category:Audience